Remote control mechanisms for controlling the flight of toy flying devices are well-known in the prior art. Most of the prior an toy flying devices involve complex mechanical linkages or counterweights to manipulate the speed and direction of the toy flying device around a fixed radius. Typically, these devices utilized levers, multiple cables and bell cranks to cause the device to fly level, climb or descend during circumferential flight. These additional moving pans contributed to the potential unreliability and increased expense of manufacturing the toy. Moreover, these additional moving pans increased the control friction which caused less sensitivity and less control of the toy. Further, none of the prior an toy flying devices used a rotatable knob to control the pitch of the toy during flight. This is advantageous because it is less confusing to children since rotation of the knob in the clockwise direction will cause the toy flying device to move in clockwise direction around the pivot member and vice-versa for rotation in the counterclockwise direction.